We All Scream For Icecream
by TwinkleTwinklePatrickStar
Summary: Icecream shop AU!Dean is helping out his aunt Ellen at her frozen yogurt shop, even though he'd rather be ogling the blue eyed guy down at Gabriel's Icecream shop instead. And hell, a man deserves some good old fashioned icecream every one in a while anyways! It isn't like he's going there JUST for Cas, after all. Icecream is good too.


Ellen smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! Jesus- Ellen what the hell?!" he shouted as he ducked out of her reach and began to rub his sore head. He had literally just walked in the door of her shop and she was already being abusive.

"So where did you go for lunch yesterday, _Dean_?" Ellen asked, sounding much more accusatory than she had any right to be. Dean looked behind her, to where Sam was sniggering behind the counter top.

"Uh, out? To a place with food? Wh-" Dean was cut off by Ellen lunging forward and smacking his shoulder. Sam let out a hearty laugh at that one, so Dean flipped him the bird while jumping backwards, once again out of Ellen's reach.

"You went to that tacky icecream shop again!" Ellen exclaimed.

Oh. So that's what the violence was for.

"Yeah, so? Maybe I wante-"

"No! Damn it Dean, they are competetion, stop supporting them! I am putting everything I have into this damn frozen yogurt shop, and then my nephew goes and _fraternizes with the enemy_?"

Now, Sam just full out guffaws. Stupid gigantor brother who can't keep his stupid giant mouth shut.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry Ellen!" Dean says, throwing his hands up in the air. Whether it was out of exasperation, or to prevent more possible blows, he wasn't sure.

Ellen just gave him the cold glare she reserved for rude customers, and turned around, walking behind the counter and through the doors that separated the kitchen from the shop.

As soon as she's out of earshot, Dean angrily hisses at Sam, "You told her?!"

Sam shrugged, and continued filling the jars of toppings. The frozen yogurt shop was about to open, they would be opening the doors in fifteen minutes and Sam was still stocking the candies.

"Dean, it wasn't like she didn't already know. You came back with sprinkles in your hair, idiot." Sam gave him a look that clearly read, 'I am not impressed with your antics Dean, so stop going to that shop before Ellen hits you for real', and started restocking the spoons.

Dean flushed, and ran a hand through his hair as if the sprinkles were still there. He thought he had gotten them all out yesterday. Apparently not. Just then, Jo came out of the kitchen, tossed a bag of coconut shavings at Sam, and started in on Dean.

"Really? What's this, the fourth time this week you've gone to that icecream place? Dean, you _work_ here." Jo said, as condescendingly as possible. Like mother like daughter.

"Oh come on," Dean scoffed, "I don't even work here, Jo. I'm just helping out until Ash gets back."

Jo gave him a_ look,_ and Dean had to wonder when his brother and cousin got so good at fitting entire sentences of disdain into their facial expressions. Jo began unstacking the chairs, and Dean moved to help her.

"Besides," Jo continued, moving a table back into place, "we're trying to keep our customers. Once people see that one of our employees is going to the shop down the street, they're going to wonder if it's because our yogurt sucks."

"Well, it does suck. I don't get why people even like this stuff. It's pansy ass fake icecream and it's gross."

Jo elbowed him in the stomach, hard, as she walked past him to unlock the doors. From behind the counter, Sam laughed and said, "Not everyone wants to die of clogged arteries, Dean. It's healthier than icecream, and it's not gross."

Dean just glared at him. He would call him a bitch, but Jo kind of knocked the wind out of him, so speaking wasn't an option, at the moment.

Sam grinned back at him.

* * *

Just down the street, not even an eight minute walk away, sat the "tacky icecream shop", as Ellen so lovingly put it. In reality, it was named Screamin' Cream. The owner was named Gabriel, and he had two full time employees, his younger brother Castiel, and his cousin Balthazar. They had opened the shop about three months back, and already had a pretty get reputation. They were doing very well, much to Ellen's chagrin, and a rivalry had sprouted between Ellen's shop (A Bit of Frozen Heaven) and Screamin' Cream.

A rivalry that entertained Gabriel to no end. They were pretty evenly matched, when it came to income and customers, but Ellen didn't like people moving in on her turf. It was more of a personal rivalry.

"Yo! Castiel, open up them doors, we have customers to feed!" Gabriel said, cheerfully stocking the last of the waffle cones. Castiel didn't answer, but unlocked and opened the doors nonetheless. When Castiel returned to the other side of the counter, Gabriel clapped him on the shoulder and sang, "Cheer up buttercup! No one wants to buy icecream if you stare at them like a serial killer!"

Castiel gave him a severely unimpressed look, and stepped to the side, out of Gabriel's reach.

"The customers buy icecream despite my facial features, Gabriel." he said dryly.

Gabriel just grinned at him, and leaned on the counter behind the two of them.

"Is Balthazar ever going to show up, that lazy ass?" Gabriel asked, his voice amused.

Castiel shrugged, and straightened the containers of candies and fruits. Gabriel never lined them up evenly, and it drove Castiel nuts.

"Hmm, you're very chatty today Castiel. I do love these conversations."

Castiel threw him a sideways glance. His brother could be quite obnoxious.

Gabriel's smile turned into something more akin to a smirk, and settled himself more comfortably against the counter, crossing his arms. Now, he was at a full on leer.

"So, little bro. I notice you serviced our spy yesterday. Again."

Castiel's shoulders stiffened, and Gabriel could see the pink flush climb past his collar, and up his neck, finally settling on his cheeks.

Gabriel pulled a bag of twizzlers from his pocket, and began chewing on one, with way more enthusiasm than necessary.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Gabriel." muttered Castiel, as he suddenly became very focused on his apron.

"Bullshit you doooon't!" sang Gabriel. Apparently, it was going to be one of those days. Whenever Gabriel watched a movie with any sort of singing, he became a walking jukebox, singing random songs and even his sentences. Sometimes the phase would last for an entire week, and by then Castiel was prepared to sacrifice his hearing for the sake of peace. Gabriel wasn't the best singer, but that didn't stop him. Or make him any less enthusiastic.

Then Gabriel poked him with the unchewed end of his twizzler and Castiel realized he had been quiet too long.

"He is not a spy, he is a customer."

"A customer who is related to and occasionally works for our one and only rival. Therefore, he can be coming here for only three reasons." Gabriel dramatically held up one finger. "One: he is here because he enjoys icecream. I doubt it. I've seen the way he eats, barely tastes what's in his mouth. He is a ravenous scoundrel with no respect for the magic we make here."

"He's no-"

"TWO! He is here to spy on us, steal my customers and try and discover the secret krabby patty formula."

"I don't un-"

"-derstand that reference, yeah, I know. Sorry about your boring childhood. I tried to raise you right. Anyways. Three: he is coming here, despite that fact he is supporting his competition, just to see my dear little bro, Cassy."

Castiel made a small noise of indignation, and Gabriel scoffed.

"Like I'm not supposed to notice the sappy cow eyes you both have for each other? Come one. I can tell. Because I have, like, eyes."

Luckily for Castiel, Balthazar decided to finally show up for work, distracting Gabriel from his current train of thought. While Gabriel made snide remarks about Balthazar's state of clothing (it was obvious he didn't come from his own apartment today), Castiel double checked the toppings, making sure they were all aligned perfectly, and in the correct order.

Besides, it wasn't like that was really the reason for Dean coming to Screamin' Cream. He just didn't like frozen yogurt, he preferred icecream. It was simple. And yeah, maybe he spent a little too long deciding on what he wanted, but what does that mean? Nothing. Just that he likes to be sure about his decision. It wasn't like he stalled so he could chat with Castiel (or Cas, as he called him) or anything. And Castiel definitely didn't take his time making the icecream, just so he could spend a few moments more looking at those freckles and gree-

Nope. Dean just really liked icecream.

* * *

Back at A Bit of Frozen Heaven, Dean was bored. They had a steady stream of customers, sure, but not enough that he had to bust his ass to keep the line moving. In fact, it was just calm enough for Jo to flirt with the man who had come in a few minutes ago. Normally, Dean didn't interfere with Jo's romance. She kept quiet about his escapades, and he let her have her fun. Unless she was thinking about going on a date with an unpleasant character. Like the man she was talking to. Right now. Every time Jo glanced somewhere else, to another customer, the icecream she was making, the cash register, the man's eyes made a beeline for her chest. Dean wrinkled his nose. The dude wasn't even all that attractive. He had the normal kind of attractive. The yeah, seen it before, I'll see it tomorrow kind of handsome. Dean figured he would be doing Jo a favor.

Dean was a trapdoor spider, lying in wait for his opportunity to strike. He wiped a counter for a moment, and then, BAM! Opportunity strikes!

The man leaned over the counter, giving Jo the flirt eyes, the, 'I'm about to ask for your number and you know you won't say no' eyes. Dean knew, he had used that look countless times.

In an instant, Dean is sidled up beside Jo, reaching his arm around her shoulders and leaning down, mock whispering, "I had a great time last night."

The man straightened, and glanced between Jo's red cheeks and Dean's eyes, the one he called, 'smoldering eyes of love', and nodded politely, thanked her for his frozen yogurt, and left the shop. As soon as he was out the doors, Jo used all of her strength to drive her bony elbow into Dean's stomach. For the second time that day. Ellen broke out in uproarious laughter at Dean's pained gasps for air, and Sam snickered quietly while he handed a customer her order.

What the fuck ever. See if he tried to help her out again, ungrateful brat. Ellen's laughter trickled down to chuckles, and she patted him on the shoulder.

"Get out of here, boy. You're barely working anyways. Just taking up space back here."

Dean said, deadpan, "Gee, thanks Ellen. I love hearing that I'm a waste of space."

Ellen just smacked his arm lightly and shoved him towards the kitchen doors. "Just stay away from that damned icecream shop!"

* * *

Well, Dean was never great at following directions.

Five minutes later found Dean walking through the doors of Screamin' Cream.

Gabriel threw him an obnoxiously suggestive grin and wink, and said, 'Hey, I gotta make more sweet cream, can you hold down the fort for a while?"

Castiel nodded in his direction, and Gabriel twirled around, through the swinging kitchen doors. Castiel looked up at Dean and smiled. Well, he didn't really smile. But he did that thing with his eyes that made Dean's stomach twist in knots, and it was close enough.

Dean grinned, and came closer to the counter. "So, what should I have today, Cas?" he asked, ignoring the sign behind Castiel that held everything on the menu.

Castiel adopted a serious tone and demeanor, as if this were a decision of grave importance.

"Excellent question, Dean." Castiel said, quite seriously. "What are you in the mood for today?"

Dean's grin grew wider. They did this every time Dean came in, they would decide whether or not Dean wanted candy, chocolate, or fruit, and then Cas created a new combination of icecream and toppings based on Dean's decision.

Today, Dean couldn't help but notice how Cas' eyes were really fucking blue, and his tongue was really fucking pink, and when Cas licked his lips Dean's stomach did somersaults and when Cas met his eyes (not that he looked away that often) Dean was on cloud nine.

"I'm thinking fruit. Something with blueberries."

Cas nodded, and began gathering a scoop of sweet cream icecream. Neither of them commented on the fact that Gabriel had claimed he needed more. While Castiel began scooping blueberries, strawberries, and raspberries, he spoke.

"Gabriel thinks you're here to spy on us."

Dean laughed, and leaned over the counter. "Do I really seem like the type?"

Castiel blushed, and slowly added the fruit, one at a time. "I don't really know your type." he said, carefully.

And yeah, okay, that _could _be an invitation for Dean to share his type. _Oh, you know, black hair, blue eyes, serious need of chapstick, goes by the name of Cas freakin' Tiel. _But Dean decided to play it safe. He has misread situations before, and that usually ended up with a slap in the face.

"Well, I can promise you I'm not here to spy."

Castiel made a noncommittal noise, and began mixing the fruits into the icecream.

"What, seriously?" Dean asked. Did Cas really think he was here to spy on his weird ass brother's shop? Dean had better shit to do than that, thank you very much.

Cas shrugged, and began shaping the icecream into a ball.

"Cas, dude. I could care less about the pissing match between Ellen and your brother. Honest."

Castiel hummed, and asked, "Cup or cone?"

Dean huffed, but pulled a couple of bills from his pocket. He counted them quickly, and pulled a face.

"Cup, I guess. I didn't bring enough for the cone."

Castiel grabbed a waffle cone from the shelf anyways, and plopped the icecream in it. He handed it to Dean, and said quietly, "On the house."

Dean didn't blush, because that would be stupid and he wasn't a twelve year old girl getting all _feely_ over a friggin waffle cone. No, he didn't blush at all. And if their hands touched for longer than usual when Dean reached for his icecream, well he was just making sure he had a good grip on the cone. Didn't want to drop his perfectly good and paid for food on the floor. Cas totally didn't blush either. Because if Cas blushed that would mean Dean could _totally _get all feely about a cone. So it's a good thing the pink in his cheeks was probably from the temperature. It was getting warm inside. Yeah.

Dean handed Castiel the money he had brought, just enough for the icecream itself. Cas did that smiling thing with his blue ass eyes again and it was definitely getting warm in that shop.

"Thanks, Cas."

"You are welcome, Dean."

Then Castiel handed him a spoon, and Dean thought now might be a great time to get Cas' number, because there was a horror movie marathon down at the local theatre and it would be badass to have someone who wouldn't bitch about how "cgi has come so far since this was made, and Dean, the plot doesn't even make sense and blah blah I'm a whiny little bitch and I'm eating all of your popcorn".

So Dean put on his flirting face. He let it drop back to normal after a few moments, though. It felt awkward and forced, and Dean didn't want that. He liked the easy, no pressure friendship he had going on with Cas. To try and pick him up like he was any other cheap date just felt wrong.

And that was when Dean realized he was well and truly fucked.

Coincidentally, it was also when Gabriel decided it was time to make a sudden reappearance, three new customers walked into the shop, and Cas really _did _blush and look away.

Dean took a hasty bite of his icecream (bless Cas, because that waffle cone was fucking amazing) and turned to leave.

He was just about to glance back and say bye, when Cas called out to him.

"Dean- wait!"

Dean stopped, and turned around.

Yeah, Cas was definitely blushing now, and that smug little midget Gabriel was definitely smirking.

Cas fumbled for a moment, before finally saying, "My shift ends at six tonight."

Dean just stared. Was Cas seriously going to ask _Dean _on a date? Dean never got asked on dates. Hell, he never gave anyone the chance. Dean loved making the first move, and hell. Now he was going to get asked out by a guy he thought was mute the first time he met him. What was the world coming to?

"I'm- It's okay if you're not interes-"

Shit, too quiet too long.

"No! No. I mean, sorry. Yes. Uh, I can leave at six too. There's um, there's a movie thing going on tonight? If you like scary movies I mean?"

If possible, Cas blushed an even deeper shade of red, and it took all of Dean's willpower to ignore the fact that his face was hot, and probably an unattractive shade of Elmo.

"I enjoy horror movies." said Cas.

Gabriel made an exaggerated cough into his elbow, and Castiel jumped. Dean suddenly remembered they were in an icecream shop, with _people_, and ducked his head.

"I guess I'll see you tonight, uh. Yeah. Bye."

Cas nodded, looking at the floor, and Dean turned and left the shop, resolutely ignoring the muffled coos from the girls inside.

Dean didn't get cooed at. Dean was a manly man. So when he finally made his way back to Ellen's shop, Dean made sure to punch Sam in the shoulder. Partly to feel less like a twelve year old girl, and partly because the bitch had told Ellen about yesterday.

Of course, Ellen could see the slightly melted icecream cone in his hand from today, but that didn't matter. Dean was going to his favorite movie marathon, with his favorite icecream shop employee. Ellen could bitch all she wanted. Today was _great_.


End file.
